


Some Galaxy, Somewhere

by Fairleigh



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Meta, OOC Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: The two Georges think Luke and Jaime havelotsin common.





	Some Galaxy, Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



**George R. R. Martin:** Luke, meet Jaime. Jaime, Luke.

 **Luke Skywalker:** Hi.

 **Jaime Lannister:** Um, hi.

 **George Lucas:** You boys have _lots_ in common.

 **George M.:** Right-o! You’re both knights; you’ve both got an asshole nephew and a twin sister who’s royalty. You’re both *wink, wink* supposed to be celibate —

 **George L.:** *interjects* Aaand you’re both blond!

 **Luke:** …

 **Jaime:** …

 **Luke:** So, uh, I’ve kissed my twin sister, but it was before I knew she was my sister, I swear!

 **Jaime:** OK, lemme get this straight. You’ve kissed your sister, but it never went anywhere?

 **Luke:** _Never!_

 **Jaime:** What a prude.

**Author's Note:**

> Late-breaking sequel: "[Unhand Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350084)"


End file.
